videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skatoony: Lost In Time
Skatoony: Lost In Time is a new game for Wii, Wii U, 3DS, Xbox 360 Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, and PS3, and Party Mode. It is developed by Sanzaru Games. Story Tony Eagle-Eyes La Puck in NA has complained that the questions for Skatoony have become very boring nowadays, so he asks that Chudd Chudders and The Earl to go get ideas for new questions. But as they do, they accidentally stray into an old shed and find a time machine, accidentally activating it in the process. Chudd and Earl soon find themselves on an adventure through time, determined to get back home, but not before they have to save the world first. Chudd and Earl awake to find themselves in a timezone callled 'Nowhere'. They meet a friendly sorcerer called Mortin, who shows them how to survive the different eras, and repairs their time machine. Meanwhile, Tony Charles has noticed Chudd and Earl have been gone a long time, so he sends, Doug, Bradzilla, Dabs, and the Skeleton Crew to find them. Gameplay The gameplay is sort of like the Over the hedge console game. Except you play as Chudd and Earl throughout the whole game. Levels & Eras: Nowhere After accidentally activating the time machine, Chudd and Earl crashland in the middle of Nowhere. They meet a wizard named Mortin, who explains they've ended up lost in time. In order for them to travel back home, they have to power the Time machine with Clocks, which are it's energy. But first, they have to get the time machine fixed. Mortin offers to fix it, IF Chudd and Earl help him with a few important things... Training: Learn how to survive the dangers ahead from Mortin the Wizard. Stone Age Era Chudd and Earl have only enough energy in the time machine's energy tank to go to the Stone Age era. To get more energy, Mortin says they have to find another clock to go further. It is hidden in a dinosaur-filled prehistoric mountain. Chudd and Earl must trek through the Stone Age to find it, but thanks to their training, they're ready for anything, and they'll be perfectly fine, as long as they don't run into any trouble with the cavemen that want to have them for dinner. Pirate Years Chudd and Earl have made it to the Pirate era. This era will take them on a swashbuckling adventure on the sea to find the treasure of Treasure Island, but they have to get through the pirate captain Stinkbeard and his crew first. The 1930's The clock that Chudd and Earl seek is hidden in a safe. But they need the combinaton to unlock the safe. One problem, Bonnie and Clyde, a gangster brother and sister, have split the combination into 3 parts, and hidden it in 3 different places round the era, meaning that Chudd and Earl will have to find the combination parts, and crack the safe, and all whilst avoiding gangsters... and the cops! The Medieval Period Our heroes have got to the Medieval era. They easily come across the next clock, but a mean bullying knight called Sir Jerkface steals it, and throws Chudd and Earl into the dungeon. Now Chudd and Earl have to escape and find the clock that Sir Jerkface hid in the era and escape, and hopefully without a dragon attack. Wild West Era Our heroes arrive into the Wild West. they have to find the next clock to go further, but have to watch out for bandits, Items: Health Potion: Boosts your health if it's running low. Green potions give you a little health, and red ones give you a lot! Energy Potion: Gives you energy to do a special attack! Yellow potions give you a little energy, and purple potions give you a lot! Presents: Find and open these to get cool extras in the Hub Pad! Some of these are well hidden, or in the weirdest places, so search carefully! Skatoony Bucks: Collect these to spend on upgrades for your attacks and costumes and items in the shop! They come in 3 colors and values: bronze is worth 1, silver is worth 10, and gold is worth 100! Star Skatoony Bucks: These star-shaped Skatoony Bucks are worth 200 Skatoony Bucks, but they're much more rare. Heart Mushrooms: These special Heart Mushrooms are cool to discover, and they're quite rare. Mortin has agreed to help Chudd and Earl with them - for every 10 they find, he'll increase their health bar a little. Search carefully; they're sometimes hidden! Energy Flowers: These special Energy Flowers are amazingly powerful, and they're quite rare. Mortin has agreed to help Chudd and Earl with them - for every 10 they find, he'll increase their energy bar a little. Search carefully; they're sometimes hidden! Double Money Potion: This gold potion makes all the Skatoony Bucks Chudd and Earl pick up worth double their amount - for a while. Attack Power Potion: same funcion as the orange potion in the Shrek 2 game Shield Potion: same funcion as the blue potion in the Shrek 2 game Enemies For a list of Enemies, head to List of Skatoony: Lost In Time Enemies. Bosses Trophies/Achievements For a list of Trophies/Achievements, head to List of Skatoony: Lost In Time Trophies/Achievements. Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Skatoony Category:Wii Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Party Mode Category:Teletoon Category:Games developed by Sanzaru Games